


Love Games

by aimeelovesyou



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimeelovesyou/pseuds/aimeelovesyou
Summary: Joseph struggles with his identity and marriage with Robert being a unfortunate victim





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened Robert thought it was a fluke. Despite his long-time affair, it wasn’t often that Joseph showed up at his door with such a smile on his face. 

Normally their clandestine meetings started with unhappy circumstances and ended the same way, with Joseph getting dressed and returning home to his wife and four kids before the sun came up. But, as the days went by and he continued showing up at Robert’s door with that same smile on, Robert came to accept the reality of it. 

“What’s been up with you Joseph?” he asked, looking over the blonde man wrapped up in his sheets, half-asleep under the morning sun. “Normally your gone by now. What’s changed?” Joseph laid there, quiet. “I know you're awake.” Joseph eventually sighed and opened his eyes. “Mary and I are getting a divorce…” The way he said it; his voice more blunt than Robert had ever heard it, was shocking.  
did you start below this point? (Not yet. I was trying to make sure i knew the timeline first so i could actually word it properly. I’ll probs skip to where Joseph tries to come home to Mary and she kicks him out.)

 

After the years of fighting, Joseph’s marriage was finally...over?   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joseph dragged himself to the bar for a much needed drink, he sat at a table and ordered a whiskey.  
Robert took notice of the somber looking man and joined him at the booth.   
“Hey” Robert said. Joseph looked at him and stopped fidgeting with his cross.   
“You heard what happened?”   
Robert nodded and patted Joseph on the back, “sorry man, next drinks on me.”   
As time passed drinks flowed till it was about time for the bar to close, both men stumbled to the cul de sac.  
Who knows if it was the alcohol talking or just a boost of courage, but Robert whispered in Joseph ear, “come home with me.”   
Joseph face turned red, but he nodded and was pulled into Roberts messy house, once they crossed into the safety of the house their tongues battled for dominance.  
Eventually they broke apart gasping for air, Robert quickly undressed the other, kissing him leaving bruises and marks. Joseph pushed Robert onto the the bed, then undressed him, while Robert watched in awe. Joseph bravely took both their cocks into this hand and stroked them getting a moan out of Robert. Joseph stretched himself before he slowly lowered himself onto Robert groaning. As they began to get into the rhythm Joseph moaned out, “Oh god, oh god, yes!” Robert slapped his ass  
“So much for being holy, slut”   
That did it for Joseph, he came hard on himself while Robert got a few more pumps before cuming. 

 

It’s been two years since that day, Mary came to repair their marriage and it's like the fling never happened.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Present

Mary gave another pull of Robert’s sleeves as she dragged him through the church parking lot. It was a bright Sunday afternoon and Joseph was currently running another one of his famous bake sales. Knowing she couldn’t drinking on church property Mary used her best friend connections to convince Robert to join her. Afterall, misery loves company and if Mary had to suffer, then so could Robert.  
She brought him over to the familiar setup tables littered with delicious cookies, cupcakes and other sugary treats. Robert gets taken out of his thoughts as Joseph calls him over, “can you help me get something inside the church?” Robert nods and follows Joseph to his office, yearning for his touch, Robert leans in, but is harshly pushed.  
“What are you doing?!” Joseph says. Robert steps back, shocked he runs out of the church past the crowd. 

 

Yet another night Robert finds himself at the bar he sees Mary and invites her to sit.   
“How you doing?” He asks her, she sighs taking a chug of her wine. She doesn't even need to say it, he knows, that she's unhappy.   
“Cheers.” He says breaking the silence. They click glasses.  
At the end of the night they say their goodbyes both stumbling back into their houses.  
He turns on the lights and is shocked to see Joseph on his couch very intoxicated. He smiles from ear to ear and as their eyes meet they both know what comes next.   
This time is more rough like Joseph became some kind of animal as he pins the other down to the bed ravishing him both ignoring Joseph's phone going off non stop.  
Joseph runs his hand down Roberts hickeys then grazes his ass before inserting a digit then another, stretching him. Robert tries not to beg as Joseph teases with the tip of his cock.  
“I can't take this anymore.” Joseph chuckles fucking him doggy style grabbing and pulling at Roberts hair they both finish very quickly and Joseph quicky dresses and leaves not even looking back at Robert.


	2. Religon? What Could Go Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood is what shapes you

Joseph sneaks back into his room trying to gently shut the door.  
“Do you really think im that stupid Joseph?” Mary says quietly.  
“Mary please,” he says his voice shaking.  
“Just go.” Mary says coldly.  
“But-” He says desperately.  
“Now.” Mary says a little louder.  
Joseph gets in his car and drives to the nearest motel hoping that Mary will come to her senses in the morning, he closes his eyes.

Flashback  
Younger Joseph was getting ready for church  
“ Do we have to go dad?” He whined.  
His father glared at him and raised a hand, watching his son flinch in fear  
The father sighed deeply. “You know that church is a staple of this family.”   
Joseph nodded when he gets there he goes with the rest of the younger kids but is called into the pastor Franks office .   
“Have you been good, Joseph?” Joseph looked up at him and nodded.  
Father Franks lifted his chin, “ I see you sit close to that Alex boy, I see the impure thoughts going through your head child. And for that you are to be punished.” 

 

Joseph wakes up sweating and in tears, waiting for the sun to come over the horizon.  
Robert wakes up to the buzzing of his phone, he looks at the time and it's only 9am.  
“Fuck who on earth is calling me this early?!” He answers it and its Mary she is talking fast words slurring and voice cracking, he decides he should head over. He enters the Christisiansan house and sees Mary on the couch in the living room with a half empty bottle of wine on the table. “He went out last night, then tried to sneak into the house,” she laughs a little, “ as if he thought he could get away with it.” Robert rubs her back   
“What about a shrink?” She looks at Robert deadpan in the eyes.  
“Joseph would never be caught dead, he is in this fantasy that nothing is wrong with our marriage.” With that statement, the door opens and Joseph walks in feeling awkward seeing the two of them.  
“We should talk.” Joseph says quietly. Robert leaves.

“I got these for you” Joseph says handing Mary a bouquet,  
Mary tries her best to smile.  
“Thank you darling”   
“Look Mary I’ve been praying about this long and hard “ Corinthians 11:3 tell us about how satan can attack us like he did adam and eve. And I will strive to be strong and not let the devil get to me. Darling I have failed you as a husband, but that will change”   
She takes his hands “ Look, I think we need a break, I’ll take care of the kids, just please I can’t be with you.” She gestures to his things  
He gets up and goes over to the things “ I’ll be on the yacht”


	3. Pity is for the Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unedited until further notice sorry guys

That night Robert gets drunk on whiskey alone in his house while going over his conspiracy theories. He goes to talk to the seat next to him before realizing that it is empty. He decides against his better judgment to text Joseph.  
“My house. 10 min.monster hunting.”  
Though confused by the encrypted message Joseph shows up  
“What is this about monster hunting Robert?”  
“Look hear me out, ” he slurs. “The Dover Ghost is out there, it's up to us” Joseph smiles at him.  
“Alright, but i’m driving.” Robert collects a bunch of maps, a compus, and the bottle of whiskey before they head out to a patch of woods at the town line.  
“So what are we looking for again Robert, Mothman?”  
“Everyone knows Mothman is a myth, it's the Dover Ghost.” Robert exclaims.  
“So it lives in these woods then?” Joseph asks.  
“Yes, and I am convinced there is a underground pathway I just haven't found it yet.”  
Joseph and Robert scour over the woods, shooting whiskey. Joseph grabs the bottle and starts chugging it. It begins to storm so they find shelter in a nearby cave. Robert takes the bottle of whiskey from Joseph, “Will you stop that? You are going to kill yourself.”  
“Who cares at this point!?” He exclaims. “I’ve lost everything, do you know what that's like-” he realised what he said, “look Robert, I’m sorry.”  
“YOU ruined your marriage Joseph. You can't admit to yourself who you are and would much rather blame the world.” Joseph scowles.  
“I was suppose to have it all! A loving wife, beautiful children, a nice home.”  
“Take it from me things, don't work out the way you plan them” Robert says coldly.  
Joseph smashes their lips together pushing him against the cave wall, “off” he demands tugging at Roberts shirt. Robert obeys and watches as Joseph kisses his chest taking one nipple into this mouth and playing with the other with his hand. Joseph makes his way down Roberts toned body then removing his pants licking and kissing his cock. He starts to suck Robert slow and shallow increasing speed over time. Robert moans pulling on Josephs hair.  
“I’m close”. Robert groans before cumming hard. Robert zips up his pants and motions for them to sit. They both sit and Robert takes out a cigarette litting it. “I-I gotta go.” Joseph says looking to the pouring rain. Robert grabs his hand  
“ How long are you going to run from this?” He looks at Robert with sad eyes.  
“I can't do this Robert.”  
“What? Be gay?” Joseph flinches at the word.  
“I’m not” he says quietly. Robert snorts.  
“Really? How many times have we had sex?” Joseph pulls his cross from under his shirt.  
“It’s a sin Robert, how can people look up to me, if I ruin my marriage and am homosexual?”  
“Look, Joseph you need help at the church bake sale now that you are...er…. short staffed, why don’t I help?” Joseph looks at him confused “You can see someone gay helping at a religious event and no one is even going to bat an eye” Joseph looks him in the eyes.  
“No funny business, right?” Robert nods.  
“Absolutely, now lets get home.”

The next day

Robert walks into the church filled with tables of cookies and a banner saying “God Is Calming.”  
The church filled up with children and parents talking, laughing, dancing. Joseph gets on the mic.  
“I want to thank everyone for coming, there are baked goods on sale and all the proceeds go back to the church.” Everyone claps in sync. “And I want to thank all the volunteers that helped set up” He smiles at Robert, but quickly averts his gaze. As the party comes to an end and everyone leaves, Joseph and Robert are now alone in the hall.  
“See no explosions.“ He sarcastically and bitterly says. Joseph puts his arm around Robert.  
“Hey buddy, let's get dinner. ” Robert side eyes him. “On you.” Joseph laughs.  
“Sure buddy, on me.”  
They end up at a nice Italian restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> I would love for feedback this is my first fic


End file.
